The Reason
by Eclipse Babe
Summary: Once upon a time there was a jock named Jared. After the magic in his blood makes him turn into a wolf, he leaves school for a while. When he returns to his 3rd period AP Biology class he imprints on Kim, the artsy nerd. *Jared and Kim imprint story*
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: So because i'm home sick, and am in a major state of writer's block with my other story, The Reason, a Jared and Kim imprinting story was born. This was a total spur of the moment thing. Please review and let me know what you think, and if i should keep going.  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

**Summary: This is a story about Jared and Kim's relationship from the beginning. Jared's the popular jock, Kim's the nerdy art student. One day he phases for the first time and when he returns to his period 3 biology class, he imprints on her and so starts their insane relationship. She's taken, and scared to let him in for fear of getting hurt, but will he be able to get through to her that he truly loves her? Read and find out :)**

**WARNING: this story is rated T for now, but it may go up to M later in the story, don't worry, I'll warn you before every chapter if there's something some readers won't like in it!**

**I hope you enjoy...Please review :)**

Chapter 1

"The Beginning is always today."- Mary Wollstonecraft

I fuss over myself in front of my mirror, I hate how I look as always, but why does it matter?

It's not like anyone important even gives me a second look, especially Jared, he always has some easy girl attached to him.

I know I shouldn't care about a guy like that, but for some reason I do. Seeing him with a different girl every week always annoys the hell out of me and I don't even know why.

I slump down on the edge of my bed staring out of my slightly open window when my best friend, Rachel Black, bursts into the room.

"Good Morning, Kimberly! Are you ready for our last year in this hole in the wall town? I sure as hell am, I'm ready for bigger and better things," she says plopping herself down next to me on my bed.

I know the only reason she wants to get out is because this town holds too many painful memories of her mom, Sarah, who passed away right before freshman year.

I force a smile, get up, grab my sketch pad from the top of my desk and put it into my purse.

"I know what you mean. I'm sick of everyone in this town and I can't wait to get out," I say checking myself in the mirror one last time before we make our way down the stairs together.

"Hmm, does everyone include Jared and Damien?" She asks with a smirk.

I push her playfully and we giggle as we enter the kitchen were my family is already gathered for breakfast.

Even though he's totally out of my league, I've had a major crush Jared Lyakon, since 9th grade, and Damien's been my on again, off again guy since then.

"Good Morning," Rachel and I say at the same time as we joined my family in the kitchen.

I'm the last one down as always. The rest of my siblings are already eating, complaining about the first day of school. Lucas and Jenna are 8, Stacie's 12, and Tristan's 15.

"Good morning girls," my dad says, handing me lunch money.

"I can't believe you girls are already seniors," my mom says as she finishes the lunches she was making, and gets her stuff ready to take to work .

"I know and we really can't be late for our first day, so I love you all and I'll see you after work," I say kissing everyone's head before I leave with Rachel.

We hop into her car and begin to drive down the slippery road towards Quileute Tribal School.

As we pull into the parking lot we see a huge group of people already gravitating towards their cliques.

Right in the middle of the "popular" clique are Paul Birchwood, Sam Uley, Leah Clearwater, Rachel's twin Rebecca, and Jared, along with a few harlots who change from week to week.

We get out of Rachel's car and head over to our friends, or the "Nerds" as everyone else in school likes to refer to us as.

Everyone's already there waiting for us. Damien comes over to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Time to compare schedules, who has what?" he asks Rachel, her on again boyfriend Aiden and me.

I pull my schedule out of my sketch pad and hold it out for him to see.

Homeroom: Mr. Holbrook, room 116; Period 1 College English: Mr. Kensington, room 127;Period 2 AP Biology: Ms. Beachcrest, room 145; Period 3 (M,W,F) Biology Lab: Ms. Beachcrest, room 145; Period 3 (T,Th) Physical Education: Coach Talihan; Period 4 AP Psychology: Mrs. Daniels, room 120; Period 5 US history: Mr. Conchwin, room 125; Period 6 Quileute Culture studies: Ms. Otsana, room 115; Period 7 Lunch, Senior Cafeteria; Period 8 Statistics: Mrs. Finnley room 150; Period 9 AP Art: Mr. Stormhenge, art suite.

"We only have Biology and art together," he complains.

"Those are the only classes we don't have together," Rachel says with a smile as her and Aiden begin to whisper to each other and giggle every so often.

Damien pulls me closer to him and kisses the pulse point on the side of my neck, sliding his arms around my waist.

"So can we please be official again?" he whispers into my ear.

I look over towards Jared, laughing away with his arms wrapped around some random chick, and I look down at Damien's hands and nod.

"Good, baby, I've missed you," he says, pulling my hand into his, lacing our fingers together.

I plaster a smile onto my face and we walk into school just as the bell rings for homeroom.

The first few periods fly by quickly, and then I get to Biology.

Damien meets me at the door and we walk into class sitting next to each other while we wait for the bell to ring.

When it finally does I look around the room to see who else is in the class.

Being a small school, I had classes with pretty much the same people all day, but this time when I look in the back, I see Jared sitting there with the girl from this morning next to him.

I turn around and grab Damien's hand just as the teacher, Ms. Beachcrest, walks in.

"Good morning, class. Before we begin anything, I want to put you into the seats that I have assigned for you. Since who you sit next to will become your lab partner for the remainder of this school year, there will be no changing. And if you don't like who you're partnered with, tough, you're not going to like everyone you're forced to work with in life," She says with a smile, pulling out her bright pink seating chart out of her lesson book.

She begins sitting people in pairs completely randomly. Damien and I get separated, and he's seated next to Jared's girl of the week, Missy. I get the pleasure of sitting next to Jared himself.

I'm secretly praising the god who sat us next to each other when I smile politely at him. He gives me a once over, rolls his eyes, then looks at the whiteboard for the rest of the period.

I sigh and lean over my sketch book, doodling two hands grasped together.

When the bell rings for gym to start, Damien comes over to me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry you have to work with that on all of your labs," he says wrapping his arm around my waist. I look in front of us where Jared and Missy are sitting and I see him snap his head around at Damien's words.

I look down feeling my eyelashes tickle my cheeks as I pull my sketch pad out quickly flipping to the picture I started in Bio.

"What are you working on?" He asks as I sketch the girl's hand.

"It's nothing, just something to pass the time," I whisper.

He nods and I feel him look over my shoulder every few seconds to see the progress.

"So, what are you doing after school today?" He whispers into my ear while squeezing me closer to his body.

I stop drawing and pull away from him a bit. "I'm going to watch football practice," I say closing my sketchbook and putting it back into my purse.

"What do you say you come over to my place after and help me blow off some steam? I have it all to myself today," he says with a wink.

I remove his hand from my hip and shake my head no.

"Nothing's changed since the last time you asked. I don't want to have sex before I'm married," I whisper shyly.

He puts his hand back and kisses my pulse point, causing me to blush.

"We don't have to go all the way, but can you please give me something? You know I'm the only virgin out of all the guys, it's been years and we're barely on second," he says as his hand starts to slide up my hip.

I push it down and hold his hand in mine.

"Maybe we'll get there soon, but let me get there on my own time. Don't force it or it's never going to happen," I say simply.

He nods and kisses my cheek. "Ok, you're right. I'm sorry, Kimmy," he says pulling me in for a hug.

I go along with it, but the truth is, that's why we broke up last time, and I know it's bound to happen again. Honestly, I'm not opposed to sex before marriage, I just don't really want to do anything with him. It's like every time we get close, something inside of me won't let me go through with it. But he's such a good guy that I can't let him go completely.

The bell rings and we go our separate ways. Jared's in all of the rest of my classes for the day, except for art. And to my extreme disappointment, he never gives me a second look.

During lunch, I half heartedly listen to Rachel talk about all the plans she has for after graduation, but I'm too distracted thinking about why Jared rolled his eyes at me. I mean I don't think I did anything to offend him.

During art Storm as we all call him, praises my hands and lets me work on them all period.

After all of our classes are over, Rachel and I head out to the track together where the football team was practicing.

I'm not paying much attention to the team, when a few minutes into practice, I see an older guy sit down next to Leah Clearwater and start asking her questions about Sam.

She seems kind of creped out and keeps sliding away from him, when suddenly Sam notices and walks away from the huddle.

The coach yells after him but he blatantly ignores him, heading straight for his girlfriend. His hands are shaking madly, then he begins to yell.

"Get the hell away from her! What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" Sam asks the man, taking off his helmet and pushing Leah behind his body.

"Why can't I come see my son? Is it illegal now? You've got yourself quite a looker, Samuel. Don't let her go," his dad says.

Sam starts to shake more violently, "Don't worry, I won't. I know when I have a good thing unlike you," Sam says.

"No, you're just like me. Give it time, honey, you'll see, it's in his blood. You won't be his for long, I'm sure he'll do something to screw it all up. But hey, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you babe."

With that Sam completely loses it, repeatedly punching his father square in the face, and the whole team comes rushing over to pull them apart. Leah steps back behind Jared, and Aiden and Damien came up to us shielding us with their bodies.

We can hear them yelling more and more until Sam storms away, towards his car, speeding out of the parking lot just before an ambulance turns in.

Later that night, Sam's car is found abandoned with the door open, and his shredded QTS shirt, shorts and sneakers are found a few feet away.

Everyone assumes he got attacked by an animal and he's long gone. Leah's distraught for those weeks, until one day, after two weeks, he finally showed up in school again, looking much older, with close cropped hair.

He seems so much more distant and put off, that no one crosses paths with him unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter of The Reason (Title inspired by Hoobastank's song). Please click the little green button below and let me know what you think.

For those of you who are reading my other story nock You Down, don't worry, i haven't given up on it. I'm just stuck with the chapter i'm working on now and figured i'd try to get my mind going with another story in the meantime.

PS If you've read all of this you get a gold star, and the link to who i picture the characters as and Kim's first day of school outfit is on my profile.  
Until my next update  
XOXO  
Eclipse Babe


	2. Chapter 2: Love

A/N: SOOOOO sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm in crunch time at dance...comp's this weekend and we've been insane peacticing! I appreciate everyone who's supporting this new story, i will deff have more after this chapter! If there's anything you want to see happen in this story let me know and i'll try my hardest to make it happen =) Please pleasr please review... it inspires me to write more!  
Until my next update, Please enjoy!!  
XOXO  
Eclipse Babe  
P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**WARNING** BEFORE YOU READ there are some mature themes up ahead, no lemons though, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 2

_"Some of the greater things in life are unseen that's why you close your eyes when you kiss, cry, or dream..." Anonymous_

I wake up staring blankly at my ceiling. I roll over and look at my alarm clock. 7:43 AM, I sigh, getting out of bed, knowing once I'm up I can never go back to sleep. I decide to go for a run, to clear my mind.

All last night I had dreams of Jared holding my hand, and lowering me onto the forest floor in a beautiful clearing. Just as he leans down to kiss me, he disappears and a wolf is above me where he once was. I try to run away but the wolf keeps following me, howling like crazy, until I throw myself off a cliff on first beach. As I hit the frigid water, I wake up.

I shake the nightmare off as I get ready, deciding I really do need the fresh air. I open my bedroom window and feel the crisp air hit my skin.

I pull my cell phone off my desk and send a quick text message to Damien. "Good morning, I'm going for a run… I know you have your big game today, but I was wondering if you want to come with me?"

I get ready while I wait for his response. Just as I put my hair up into a ponytail, my cell goes off.

"Of course I want to go with you, you're my good luck charm. I'll be over in 5." he responds.

I climb down the stairs and head into the empty kitchen. It's Saturday morning, everyone else in my house can sleep until noon.

I grab a water bottle, and scribble a quick note to my family in case one of them gets up before I'm back.

While I'm putting the pen away, there's a soft knock on the front door.

I open the door, to see Damien is standing there, smiling, looking very cute, in a pair of Nike basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

He pulls me into a hug, holding me as close to his body as I can get.

"Good morning, are you ready to go?" he asks.

I nod, shutting the door quietly behind me, slipping the key into my sweatshirt pocket.

We walk a few feet down the block before heading towards a trail that twists through the forest.

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" I ask, "You know there have been a few bear sightings," I say hesitantly.

"Relax, nothing's gunna come after you," he says with a cheeky smile.

He walks ahead of me, still facing me and pulls me in after him, "Come on, chicken," he teases.

I finally give in and begin to jog, "So, are you ready for the game today?" I ask.

"Yeah, as long as my good luck charm is there," he says, playfully shoving me, "Are you ready for the bonfire tonight?" he asks.

"Yeah, I still have to ask my dad, and I don't know what I'm wearing though," I answer.

"I don't know what you're waiting for to ask, but it doesn't matter what you wear, you always look hot," he says with a smile, bursting into a clearing with me.

It wasn't nearly as beautiful as the one in my dream, but it'll do for a place to rest.

The clearing's small, kind of round, with one rock directly in the center, and unlike the one in my dream with the beautiful flowers, this one's very green.

Damien stops running and walks over to the rock, sitting down next to it, patting the spot next to him. I sit down and bring my knees up to my chest.

"So, do you think we can maybe do something more then making out tonight?"

"I told you I kind of want to wait," I say looking him in his hungry eyes.

"Please, Baby…" he whispers huskily.

Damien looks over at me and tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear. He grabs the curve of my hip in one hand, and the back of my head with his other, before quickly attaching his lips to mine.

I close my eyes and let him take the lead. The hand that was behind my head quickly slid down the side of my body until his thumb was resting just below the curve of my breast. His other hand reached down my backside, along the back of my thigh, and he guides it to lay on his hip, wrapping almost all the way around him.

Seconds later, I'm free of my shirt, and I can feel him getting more and more excited. I think maybe we can go all the way, right here in the center of this clearing.

When I open my eyes to help him get rid of his shirt, he looks down at me and all I see is Jared's face.

It freaks me out so much I gasp, and scrape my back on the rock behind us.

I wince, and suck my teeth as I felt the scrape sting.

"Kim, what the hell was that about?" he asks, sitting up next to me.

"I thought I saw a spider," I lie, scratching the space behind my ear, looking away from him.

"Let me see your back," he says, and I comply, turning around, and picking my sweat shirt up off the forest floor.

He brushes his finger along scratches and I wince.

"Was the spider really worth all this?" he asks.

I shrug my shoulders and put my shirt back on, feeling it burn the whole way down.

"It was disgusting," I say with a pout.

"I think we should get you home to clean that up, and hopefully we can finally finish what we started tonight," he says getting up, stretching out a hand to me.

I take it and brush off my pants with my other hand after zipping my hoodie back up.

On the way back to my house, we hear arguing, and Damien stops running before we see who it is. He pulls me close to his body and places a single finger on my lips so he can listen.

"What the hell were you doing with her? She's my cousin, Sam, you're such a dick," we hear Leah scream.

"Come on, Lee-Lee, you know I love you, don't end it like this," Sam pleads.

"Really? If you love me so much then why won't you tell me where you were for those two weeks, and why the hell would you be seeing my cousin behind my back," Leah snaps.

"I told you I can't tell you where I was for the safety of the tribe. And it's not like that between me and Emily. I love you," he counters.

"Just go," we hear her say with a shaky voice.

Seconds later Sam runs by us in a blur, and Damien and I continue back on the way to my house.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Sam and Leah fought like that," I say as we head into my house, and straight to the downstairs bathroom so he can help clean the scrapes on my back.

I take my sweatshirt off and lean over the sink while Damien rubs peroxide over the cuts.

"I've never seen her that upset before, and he's always brooding now. It's miserable being around him. He used to be such a cool guy. I don't want that to happen to us," he says, turning me around and holding me gently in his arms. He lifts my face so that our eyes meet and he kisses me slowly.

"And what, may I ask, are my daughter and her boyfriend doing half dressed in my bathroom?" my dad asks, leaning in the doorframe.

I take a step away from Damien and put my sweatshirt back on.

"Sorry, Daddy, we went out for a run and I scraped my back. Damien was just cleaning it out for me," I say with a smile, going on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

He smiles down at me and pushes us out of the bathroom.

"Whatever you say. Don't you have to get ready for the big game tonight?" he asks Damien.

He nods, "Yeah, I do, listen, do you mind if I bring Kim with me to a bonfire with the rest of the team tonight?"

"Who's going to be there the football team and their girlfriends?"

"Yes, sir," Damien answers.

"And what time will you be back?" he asks.

"Around 1ish, unless you want her back sooner," he says with a smile.

"One-ish is fine, just give me a call or text when you're on your way home so I know you're ok."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy," I say hugging him tight around the waist like I used to when I was little. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I have to get ready for work, good luck at the game," he says with a smile as Damien and I head to the front door.

We stop at the door and he leans in to kiss me goodbye.

"I'll see you at the game, I love you," He says sweetly and leans down to kiss me.

"Mmm, you too," I say with a small smile.

I watch him walk down my driveway before slowly shutting the door.

"Ugh, gag me," I hear my brother, Tristan, tease from behind me.

"Shut up," I say feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Aaw, Kim's blushing" he says, pinching my cheek.

I smack his hand away and climb up the stairs behind him to get to my bedroom.

***

The guys win the game after a final touchdown made by Paul in the final quarter. The bonfire's going to be insane now that they're celebrating a win.

Rachel and I are up in her bedroom getting ready for tonight.

"Did you see him make that catch? Kim, It was insane! Like he's so hot! Have you noticed how he looks lately?" Rachel asks, referring to Paul, playing with her hair again.

I nod my head that's bent over my sketch book. To tell the truth, I wasn't really paying attention to her anymore. I'd heard the same thing all afternoon since we left the game.

She's literally become obsessed with Paul over the past couple of weeks. Not to say that I'm not kind of like that with Jared, but at least I don't go around telling everyone about it.

We hear the doorbell ring, followed by her little brother Jacob yelling up the stairs.

"Rache, Kim, The guys are here," he yells up.

I close my beach scene, grab my phone, and we head down the stairs together.

As soon as we hit the bottom I plaster a smile on my face.

"Bye, Billy, Bye Jake," we say before leaving the house.

I climb into the backseat of Aiden's car with Damien right behind me. He pulls me in for a kiss and I grab his hand after, leaning my head against his shoulder.

Once we reach the bonfire, the party's already going in full swing. Everyone's already begun drinking; Rachel, Aiden and Damien are all quick to catch up. I decide not to.

At some point, everyone around the bonfire begins to get frisky, and I lose where Rachel is. I saw her talking with Paul and Aiden earlier, but now I only see Aiden.

I look behind me when I feel a body press up against me.

"Come on, baby, lets go somewhere we can be together," Damien whispers into my ear, sliding his hands up and down the sides of my body, obviously beyond tipsy.

I shake my head and push myself out of his hold.

"Kimmy, stop being such a bitch," he whispers and I see his eyes growing fierce in the firelight.

"How many times am I going to say no? Especially not when you're drunk," I say disgusted.

He pulls my wrist so that I'm up against him again, and I feel his grip getting tighter.

"I said lets go," He says fiercely into my ear and I begin to tear up as he pulls me towards the trees surrounding the beach.

He unzips my sweatshirt with his free hand, and attacks my lips with his. I can taste the alcohol on his lips, and I try to shake out of his grip as he slips his hand under my top.

He pulls me harder against him and I let out a whimper.

"Damien, stop," I say turning my face away from him.

He doesn't and I begin to cry harder as he unhooks my bra and pushes me further in.

"Let go of her, Damien," I hear a deep voice say from behind me.

"Why would I do that?" he asks whoever it is.

"Because she said stop."

"Yeah, and who are you to tell me what to do?" he says pushing me away from him.

I hit the sand and clutch my left hand into my chest.

I look up just in time to see Jared punch Damien square in the face. I stare up in shock as he goes straight down.

Satisfied with his work, Jared comes over to me and bends down so that his dark eyes are level with mine.

"Are you ok?" he asks me as he tries to gently pull my hand away from my chest to inspect the damage.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. What about him?" I ask looking over at Damien.

"I don't know why you care about that joker, but, yeah, he should be ok. He was well on his way to passing out before I hit him," he says with a satisfied smile.

"He's just drunk, I know he didn't mean it," I say standing up and dusting myself off.

"Yeah, whatever you say. Do you need a ride home? I'm heading out now," Jared offers.

I hesitate, and Jared rolls his eyes, turns his back, and walks back towards the bonfire.

I look back down at Damien, then rush after Jared.

"You're just going to leave me there like that?" I ask.

He turns around and stares at me hard, "Well, you didn't answer, I thought you were too worried about him, are you ready to go?" he asks me with a humorless expression on his face.

I nod, "Let me just get Rachel, she's staying at my house tonight. Do you mind waiting?"

He shakes his head and sits by the fire side. I ask around and find out Rachel disappeared down the beach with Paul. Aiden and I follow her footprints until we hear grunting and moaning. I turn my head and I see Rachel riding Paul. Aiden sees it too and snaps out of his drunken stupor.

"What the fuck are you doing with him, Rache?" Aiden asks walking over to them.

Rachel looks over to us and I don't know where to look. She hastily grabs her clothes and gets dressed, before running her fingers through her hair.

"It's not what it looks like," she tries to explain.

"Shut it, I know what you were doing, I'm not blind, slut," Aiden yells in her face.

Paul slides his shorts on and gets into Aiden's face.

"Don't talk to her like that," he growls, fists shaking.

"She's my girlfriend, don't tell me how to talk to her. How dare you take advantage of her while she's drunk," Aiden growls back.

"I didn't take advantage of her, she wanted it. S'not my fault she wants me more than you. Just look at all this no girl can resist me," Paul says with a cocky grin.

"You fucking bastard," Aiden growls, lunging at him.

Paul lunges back, shaking more and more when suddenly a big black creature walks out of the trees knocking Aiden towards the beach, and Paul further into the trees. Rachel and I let out a shriek and a few people come running toward us. Jared and Damien included.

Rachel finds Rebecca in the crowd and gets consoled by her twin.

Jared asks me what happened and I tell him everything. After the cops take witness accounts, Jared takes me home, all to Damien's chagrin.

Sunday morning I wake up to countless texts and missed calls from Damien. I ignore them all and go about my day as normal. Using the bruise on my left wrist as incentive to stay mad.

On Monday in school Damien apologizes and days later we're back together.

Monday morning in school, Rachel and Aiden don't talk at all.

Paul remains missing for another week after the party. His mom finds him curled up in bed when she returns from work one night.

He comes back to school a week after that, looking like Sam's twin and following in his footsteps. It takes little to set him off, and everyday he hangs out Sam I can see Jared getting more and more pissed.


	3. Chapter 3:Confusion

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter. Now that i'm on summer break, i'm hoping to update this story every other week. Please Please Please Review, they make me soso happy and inspire me to continue writing =)  
until my next update  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe  
P.S. Did i mention, please review? And if you like Blackwater, check out my other story Knock You Down =)  
Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 3:Never pretend a love which you do not actually feel, for love is not ours to command.~ Alan Watts

"Can we please go now?" Rachel asks me leaning against my locker door.

"Yeah, I'm almost done here, I just need to give something to Jared really quick. Why, what's your rush anyway?" I ask, shutting the door and grabbing my bags from the floor.

"I'm not feeling great. I just want to go home and change into sweats and eat ice cream and watch a movie, just us. I'm sick of all this guy drama. Its making me sick. Paul hasn't even looked in my direction since the night of homecoming, and Aiden and I argue every other time I see him," she says, and she clutches her books closer to her chest.

I nod just as we get to Jared's locker. His body is bent over with his head towards the bottom, giving us a great view of his perfect, round ass.

"Jared?" I ask timidly.

"What?" he snaps, turning to face me and standing up. I had to look up to see his face, and it seemed even further up than the last time I talked to him, which is not often.

"I just wanted to give you the lab questions you missed today since you were the one actually handling the chemicals," I say holding out the lab for him.

He looks down at it and takes it from me, slightly crinkling the bottom right corner.

"Thanks," he mumbles, slamming his locker door shut and walking down the hall opposite from us.

"I hate him and his stupid best friend," Rachel complains as we turn back towards the main entrance and walk out together.

"Well, Paul's definitely a jerk, but him and Jared haven't even talked since that night, I think that's why they're both so pissy all the time," I say defending him as I get into my car.

"Mhm. What's going on with you and Damien by the way, I haven't seen him around much," she remarks.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about boys," I question.

"I said we weren't going to talk about boys once we got home, now spill," she demands.

"He's just annoying me again about sex. I know you've done it, and you say it's not so bad, but I just don't want to with him and he doesn't want to accept that".

"That's completely ok with me, but do you not want to sleep with him because of Jared?"

I keep looking at the road ahead of me, and I feel her staring at me but I don't want to say anything because I know it's true.

"You know I love you like a sister, but Kim, you need to let him know that your relationship isn't going to go anywhere. You can't keep leading him on. It's not fair to him," she says, forcing me to look at her.

"I know it's not fair, but I still think I love him. We've been together for four years. Maybe I'm just not ready for it yet."

"I don't want to butt into your relationship, but you really need to decide if the relationship is just platonic," Rachel scolds as we get into her house.

The second we get in, Jake's sitting at the dinner table eating left over Chinese. Rachel gets one whiff of it and goes running to the bathroom.

I knock on the door and hear her get sick.

"Rache, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she says a few seconds later.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yeah, go ahead and make the popcorn, I'll meet you down in a few minutes and we'll decide what we're watching," she says, and I can hear the strain in her voice.

"Ok, I'll meet you down," I say, walking down the stairs.

When I get into the kitchen, Jake's coming back in from outside.

"She's so annoying, this is the second time in a week I've had to finish eating something outside. What's her problem?" he asks me.

"I don't know, Jake, she's been stressing a lot over school lately and I think it's finally catching up to her."

"Well, it's kind of annoying. Tell Rache that dad's staying late at the tribal office, and said to order in for dinner. Oh, and Quil and Embry are coming over. If they come to the door tell them to just meet me in the garage," he says before taking a bag of Doritos with him on the way out the back door.

"And since when am I your secretary?" I ask.

He laughs and shuts the door behind him just as the microwave beeps telling me the popcorn's ready.

I pour it into a bowl, and walk into the living room where Rachel is already sitting on the sofa, under a blanket with her knees pulled tightly to her chest.

"So what are we watching?" I ask, sitting opposite her and putting the bowl in between us.

"What about Hairspray? I just want something light."

"Ok, I'll put it in," I say getting up and putting it into the DVD player.

We watch the movie on Billy's small TV, and halfway through, Rebecca walks in with Embry and Quil right behind her.

"Hey, guys," I say with a smile, "Jake's waiting for you in the garage," I tell them.

They walk out the back and Rachel turns to me and her twin.

"I have to talk to you both, upstairs please," Rachel says, standing up and holding her blanket in front of her body.

Rebecca and I look at each other and nod, quickly following her into their bedroom.

"What's up Rache?" Rebecca asks, sitting on her bed, directly across from Rachel, and I lean on their dresser, in between them both.

"I'm late," she blurts out.

"Late for what?" I ask.

"You know _late_, like late in the month," she says and she starts fidgeting with the blanket.

"Could you be …" Rebecca asks, rocking an invisible baby in her arms.

Rachel nods, "I think I am, I'm almost three weeks late," she says, beginning to cry.

"No way, Rache, Dad's gonna kill you. Are you sure, have you done a test yet?" Rebecca asks.

Rachel shakes her head no.

"Well, there are other reasons you can be late," I suggest.

Rachel shakes her head no again.

"If you are, whose is it?" Rebecca asks.

"Paul," she says, another tear sliding down her face.

"Are you sure it can't be Aiden's? You've only done it with Paul once, right?" I ask.

"Paul's the only one I slept with, but I've been with him at least four times last month alone. He knew I was with Aiden but he didn't care, but once he caught us Paul's wanted nothing to do with me," she says with a sob.

I go over to her bed and hug her, letting her cry as much as she needs to.

"What are you going to do with it?" Rebecca asks.

"I don't know. I don't think I can just get rid of it, but if I carry it for 9 months, I'm going to want to keep it, and I don't want to get a reputation."

"Are you going to tell Paul," I ask.

"No, I really don't want to."

"Then, you don't have to," Rebecca assures her, coming to sit on her bed with us.

"You don't even know if you really are yet, why don't we go buy a test and see what it says," I suggest. They both nod in approval.

"I'll drive," I insist.

After telling Jake to order in, we drive out to Port Angeles to buy the test, and get dinner.

We walk into a local CVS, and buy three different kinds, then we head into a bathroom at the pizzeria after we order our dinner.

We waited the five long minutes for the test answers to show, before slowly looking at them. From the smiley face, to the two pink lines, and finally the little pink plus sign, they all meant the same thing.

"Rache?" I question, her face going blank, "are you ok?" I ask, waiting for her to burst into tears.

She nods, taking all three tests into her hands, dropping them into her bag, and walking out of the bathroom ahead of me and her twin.

We quickly pay the bill, and follow her out to the car. She took the keys from me and was waiting for us in the passenger seat.

When Rebecca and I were in the car, I started it, but didn't even attempt to start moving.

"Rachel Audrina Black, you need to say something. You just found out you're having a baby, and you've been unresponsive since you saw the test, we need to know that you're going to be ok. You have a lot of responsibility you're about to take on, and me and your best friend want to help you," Rebecca says from the back seat, stretching her hand out to touch her sister's shoulder.

Rachel shrugs Rebecca's hand off and stares out the window blankly.

We wait another 5 minutes as the car warms up until finally giving up, "just drive home and call your parents, tell them you're staying at our house tonight," Rebecca says curtly, staring out her back window as we head back down to La Push.

She stays unresponsive, almost catatonic all that night, and has Rebecca and I twisted up into nervous wrecks.

The next day, she stays home, telling her dad she has a stomach ache, and Rebecca and I drive to school together in near silence.

When I step out onto the lawn surrounding the school, Damien and Aiden walk right to me.

"Hey, baby, where's Rachel?" Damien asks, snaking his arm around my body, and placing it on my hip.

"Home sick," I say, taking his hand off my hip, walking straight down the hallway.

"Sick with what? Guilt for cheating on her boyfriend after he's been nothing but good to her," Damien remarks snidely, earning a cocky grin from Aiden.

"It's really none of your business," I say, not even looking back at them.

"The hell it is, she's his girlfriend," Damien whispers harshly in my ear.

"Rachel _was_ his girlfriend, _was_ as in the past tense. When he broke up with her, his right to know ended," I say with an attitude.

Damien pulls my wrist and slams me against a set of lockers, as passers by just glance over and keep going.

Him and Aiden provide a wall in front of me, and they begin to hiss their nasty words at me.

"How dare you talk to your boyfriend and his best friend like that?" Aiden barks.

"You know, I really don't need a boyfriend like you," I spit out at Damien, who's still clutching my wrist.

He tightens his fingers around it, and I feel the pain building up inside of me.

"I'm the best thing that ever happened to you and you know it. Without me, who would you be? Little Miss Kimberly Jeanine Cromweller the art geek, ooh, I'm so scared of you," he teases getting up into my face, and kissing down the side of my neck.

I squirm out of his hold, and begin to slip away when Aiden blocks my path.

"Oh no, Kim, you're not going anywhere until you tell us why Rachel stayed home," Aiden snaps, grabbing my hips and pushing me back against the lockers.

"I already told you she's sick," I say, trying to get away from them again.

"Hmm, not good enough," Damien says pushing me back against the cold metal , resounding in a harsh metal clang.

Just as he raises his hand, we hear another two voices behind us.

"Let go of her," The deeper one grumbles.

I look up to see Sam and Paul, standing menacingly over Damien and Aiden.

"Come on, let go of her. You want to fight, lets fight," Paul challenges, pushing Aiden hard against the locker next to me.

"No, we're good," Damien says, pulling Aiden to homeroom with him.

"Are you ok?" Sam asks me, I nod.

"Yeah, nothing I can't get over, thank you," I whisper shyly, trying my best to avoid Paul.

Between every period, I try to avoid Paul at all costs, but he seems to be trying to find me. Finally, he catches me right before Bio.

"Kim, can we please talk," he asks, leading me aside.

"Yeah, I guess," I say, trailing him.

"Where's Rachel? I really need to talk to her," He whispers, trying to maintain his reputation.

"Not you too. She's home sick, please, just leave her alone. You've hurt her enough already, I don't think she can handle anything else."

"But I really need to…"

I shook my head no. "If she wants to talk to you, she'll come to you," I say sternly. His hands start shaking, and he storms off down the hallway just as the bell rings.

I slide into my seat next to Jared quietly and he looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What were you doing talking to Paul? He hasn't even talked to me in weeks," Jared whispers, still looking towards the board.

"It's really none of your business," I manage to stammer out, somehow unable to give him the attitude I want to.

"He's my best friend, why would he talk to you and not me?" He questions mostly to himself and I see his hands too begin to shake.

"I think that's between you and him," I say in a voice a little above a whisper.

"I don't feel right," he says, raising his trembling arm, waiting to be excused.

Once Ms. Beachcrest let him go, he shot out of his seat like a bat out of hell, and didn't return for the rest of the day.

Later that day I was back in Rachel's room with Rebecca. Once I told her that Paul was looking for her, she broke down sobbing.

"I wish Mommy were still here. I need her so much. I don't know what to do with a baby, or even if I should keep the baby," Rachel gets out through sobs.

Rebecca climbs into bed with her twin, and holds her as she cries, leaving me gently stroking her hair.

We eventually get her to shower and eat, and come back to school with us the next day. Though she still doesn't know what she wants to do with the pregnancy.

It makes it a lot easier for her to breath in school without Paul there. Damien and Aiden get the hint, and leave us alone for awhile, and I remain a nervous wreck without seeing Jared for two weeks. Since Jared left that day, neither Paul nor Sam is seen around in school, and word has it they all dropped out together.


	4. Chapter 4: Infatuation

A/N: Sorry the update's a day late I was a way for the holiday weekend. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you continue to do so! I read evey single one, they always put a smile on my face. I just want to let everyone know that I enabled anonymous reviews so I hope to hear from more people (even flames if you must)! Hope you enjoy this update! until my next update =)  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 4: They do not love that do not show their course of true love never did run is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love.  
- William Shakespeare

Monday morning I'm sitting in the second period of bio I had in the day, staring down at my sketch pad fixing the hands I've been working on since the first day at school, bored out of my mind. The bell just rang for third period to start, and I'm ready to fall asleep.

I'm shading the guy's hand, and frustrated because I can't seem to get the thumb right. The door screeches open, and everyone, except for me, looks up to see who is coming through the door.

"Well, Mr. Lyakon, nice of you to finally rejoin us. I hope you're feeling better. Please, see me after class for the assignments you missed," Ms. Beachcrest says, before turning back to the board to drone on about binary fission.

I look up to see Jared, and my heart skips a beat after not seeing him in two weeks. He's much taller then the last time I talked to him, and he seems to have bulked up. His once long hair is now close cropped, and he looks aged.

He sits down next to me and focuses all of his attention on opening his textbook to the page we're supposed to be looking at, and holding a pencil in his shaky hand.

I subconsciously shift away from him a bit, and he looks my way but I refuse to meet his eyes. His hand begins to shake slightly, and he appears to be focusing more on not breaking the desk he's gripping, then taking notes.

Rachel and I decided we weren't talking to him or Paul until she decided what she wants to do with the baby.

"Kimmy, come on, you know I love you, baby, I want you back," Damien whispers behind me, mostly because he knows Jared hates me and him together.

After he see's that I'm unresponsive, he starts directly with Jared.

"So, Lyakon, I hear you quit the team, why were we too tough on you? You couldn't take it anymore?" Damien teases.

I see the shaking in Jared's hands increase, he quickly turns around to glare at Damien, and I see the muscles in his arms tense like he wants to hit him. I finally give in and lay my hand on his forearm to stop him. It's burning hot and feels as if he still has a fever.

"Don't bother with him, he's not worth it," I say quietly to Jared, shooting a warning glare over my shoulder at Damien.

He looks down at my hand, then follows the line of my arm to my face. He looks like he's about to say something, but when our eyes meet, he instantly stops.

I'm staring into his deep brown eyes, so dark you almost can't make out the pupil, and I'm completely drawn into what feels like his soul.

Suddenly, everything around us doesn't matter anymore. He places his free hand on top of mine that's still on his arm, and I quickly take mine away, instantly feeling a blush rise in my cheeks. He looks hurt when I take my hand away, and he raises his hand slightly, as if he wants to touch me again.

I quickly look away, and spend the rest of the period exchanging sidelong glances with him. Every time I look, he's staring back at me, and I feel Damien's eyes on us the whole time. Only two weeks ago, I couldn't get him to even peer in my direction, and now he comes back from a two week absence and it's like I'm the only thing he can see.

When the bell rings for the period to be over I get up and quickly get ready to leave the classroom when suddenly Jared blocks my path to leaving.

"I'll see you at lunch," Damien sneers from behind me before rushing out of the classroom, as Jared scowls next to me.

"K-Kim, we n-need to talk…" Jared begins before getting interrupted by Ms. Beachcrest.

"Jared, your assignments are right here, and you need to make all of this up in the next two weeks because I need to have your grades in. I know it's a lot to make up on top of the work you'll be regularly assigned, so maybe you could get Kim to help you. She does have the highest average in the class. What do you say Kim?" Our Biology teacher asks me.

I was torn, this was my chance to be with my long time crush, but out of loyalty to my best friend and on again off again boyfriend, I really shouldn't have been talking to him.

"I'll do it," I say after a few moments of deliberation.

Jared looks at me like he's won the lottery.

"Thank you, Kimberly. Now hurry on before you're late for your next class, I'm not writing passes," she says gesturing out into the hall.

Jared follows me out of the room and walks slowly by my side.

"Kim, can you come, maybe like, after dinner and help me out a bit," he stammers out on our way to psychology.

I stop before the classroom and peer in to see Rachel sitting in the back staring out the window.

I push Jared out of view of the door, and he's still staring down at me like I'm the best thing that ever happened to him.

"I guess that'll work," I say looking around to make sure no one is staring at us.

"Ok, so is 7:30 good for you?" Jared asks.

I nod, "That's fine, but Paul and Sam better not be there, and Rachel can't find out," I say in a rush because I know the bell's gunna ring in a matter of seconds.

"I can't make any promises about Sam, but Paul's trying to avoid you too. I promise I won't speak of this if you don't want me to."

"Ok, now let's get to psych," I say turning around from him.

"You go ahead, I'm not feeling great, I have to find Sam," he says, stepping around me just as the bell rings.

I slide into my seat next to Rachel, just as the teacher starts lecturing.

"What took you so long to get here today?" Rachel whispers.

"I had to talk to Ms. Beachcrest after class. Did you hear Jared and Paul are back?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Aiden pointed it out to me this morning during his usual stalking of my life. I don't know, Kim, I think I still love him, and I kind of want him back," Rachel tells me.

"I think you should do what you feel is best, you really do need to decide what you're doing first, and I really think you should tell your dad," I say sternly.

"I know, I'm going to tell him tonight and see what he thinks I should do," she says looking away.

"Let me know what happens with that, I'm tutoring later, but text me."

"Will do," she says with a half smile.

During lunch, Jared sits facing our table across the cafeteria with Missy practically throwing herself at him, switching between carefully watching me, and shooting glares at Damien who has resumed his spot next to me, across from Aiden who was with Rachel again.

Upon seeing it, Damien wraps his arm around my waist and gives me a peck on the cheek.

I close my eyes slightly, and force a half smile.

We weren't officially together again, but if was inevitable at this point. I knew I couldn't have Jared, and Damien did love me even though he had a bad temper, I know he never meant to hurt me.

"What are you doing after school today?" Damien asks me.

"Nothing, just dinner with the family at 6:30, and tutoring and homework at 7:30" I answer.

"Do you want to hang out at my place, maybe take a walk in the park," he suggests with a smile.

"And no pressuring me to do anything I don't want to," I ask.

"No, I promise," he says kissing me on the lips. When I open my eyes I see Jared storming out of the cafeteria.

After art, Damien and I get into my car together.

"So, where to?" I ask, pulling out onto the main road.

"My house, or the park," he suggests.

"Let's go to the park," I say driving off in that direction.

He helps me out of the car once we're parked, and slides his hand into mine. I'm still leery of his newfound kindness, but I'm not in the mood to question it.

"I've missed you, Kimmy," he says, rubbing his thumb over mine.

"I've missed you too, Damien, and I hope you know why I kept my distance from you," I say looking into his eyes and not even feeling half of what I felt when I looked into Jared's eyes.

"Yes, I do, and I'm really sorry for that. I don't know what comes over me sometimes, I just love you so much, I hate when you pull away from me. I know you want to take it slow, but I think four years is slow enough."

"I know it's slow, and I love you to death, but I'm too scared to do anything with you right now. Before you say anything, it's just all around me I see teen pregnancy's, and I want to get out of La Push once when we graduate, if anything fails and I have a baby, I'm going to be stuck here and I don't want that," I say truthfully.

"We don't have to go all the way though. There are other things we can do that we won't have to worry about that," he tries to compromise.

"You're gunna tell me that once we start messing around, you're not going to want to keep going?" I ask skeptically.

"If you say stop, I won't go any further."

"I find that hard to believe," I mutter.

"What was that?" He asks, squeezing my hand tighter.

I stop walking and turn to face him, cupping his cheek in my free hand. "Don't get all bent out of shape, I'm just saying, last time I said stop, you didn't listen, if you promise to respect me then I'll try," I say, going on my tiptoes to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, babe, ok, I promise. I love you too much to let you go again," Damien murmurs in my ear, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me close to him.

"How's Rachel feeling? She's looking better," Damien says.

"I think she's feeling better. She's had a lot to deal with lately, I think her being back with Aiden has helped though. She really does love him, I don't know what possessed her to be with Paul," I tell him as we continue walking in a light drizzle.

He takes off his sweat shirt and hands it to me, and I gladly accept, quickly pulling it over my head.

"We all do stupid things out of lust," He says, staring out at the mountains covered in trees surrounding us.

I have nothing to say to that as we walk up to the edge of the cliff we're on, and stare down at a brook snaking through the park.

"It's so beautiful," I whisper breathing in the crisp air.

"I know you are," he says, kissing my neck.

I entwine my fingers in his hair, holding his lips to my neck.

"I don't want to go any further then this right now," I tell him.

He takes my hand out of his hair, and brings my face around to kiss his lips.

"That's ok, I can wait," he says, pulling out his cell phone to check the time. "Come on, Kimmy, we need to get going if you're going to get home on time for dinner." He says, taking my hand and leading me back the way we'd come.

We get into my car and I drive to his house, dropping him off at 6:15.

"Who are you tutoring tonight anyway?" he asks, inches away from my face after a kiss, before getting out.

"Jared Lyakon," I answer begrudgingly.

He looks at me with disgust in his eyes. "Why would you be helping him?" he asks me.

"Because Ms. Beachcrest asked me too, and I need her recommendation to get into college."

"I guess, just, be careful with him ok? I don't trust him," he says giving me another kiss.

"I will, trust me."

He nods, and I watch him head into his house. I get to mine at 6:30 on the dot, and have dinner with my family. After cleaning the dishes with Stacie, I get the green light to go out and help Jared.

He lives two blocks away from me, so I get there in a matter of minutes.

I walk up the walkway, and ring the bell. after a few moments of shouting, the door finally opens to a boy that looks like a younger Jared.

"Hey, you must be Kim. Jared and Sam haven't shut up about you all afternoon, you are kinda hot, I can see what they're gushing over," the boy says to me with a cocky smile.

"Brady, shut up and move," Jared says and he pushes his little brother out of the way.

"Hey Kim, I'm sorry about my little brother. My Mom dropped him on his head one too many times apparently. Come in, and let me take that," he says, sliding my book bag off of my shoulder and onto his.

He leads me into his kitchen, stopping briefly on the way to introduce me to his parents.

"Sam's gone already, don't worry," he says, sitting across from me at the table, pushing his books to the side.

"Ok, are you ready to study?" I ask.

He nods after a minute, and leans over as I try to explain the first unit he missed. He starts to understand it, but I see is focus slipping.

"Let's take a break" I say after a half an hour.

Just then my phone goes off and I see Rachel's number on the screen. I get up from the table, and walk towards the window on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Excuse me," I say quickly before opening my phone.

"Rache, what's up?" I ask quickly.

"I told Dad," she says nervously.

"And, what'd he say?" I ask.

"He's disappointed, but after I told him who the father is, he was surprisingly ok with it, even though I'm not with him right now. He's behind me in whatever I decide to do, I think I'm gunna keep it."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Kim, I can't kill it I know that, but I still have seven and a half months to decide."

"Yeah, that's true, when do you need to go to the doctor?" I ask.

"Dad says I need to go as soon as possible, Embry's mom is going to take me sometime next week to whoever she goes to for that stuff. I swore them all to secrecy, and the same applies to you and Becca. Paul can't find out right now ," Rachel says with a seriously.

"Of course, I would never, you know that. Good luck with everything. I'll talk to you later ok?"

I hang up the phone quickly and Jared steps up behind me, tentatively placing a hand on my shoulder. I lay my hand on top of his and sigh.

"What's going on Kim?" He asks me, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. I really worry about her sometimes. But, I'm not here for you to be my shrink, you need to study."

"No, Kim, if something's bothering you, tell me," he says, turning me around to face him.

"I just feel like I need to help her, she has so much going on," I say, not knowing why I'm opening myself to him. As if he really cares.

"You can't help everyone, you know, sometimes you just have to stand back and watch people make their own mistakes," he tells me, lifting my chin with his two of his scorching fingers so that I have to look at him.

"Why are you so hot?" I ask, taking his hand into mine.

"Genetics," he whispers smoothly above me. A blush quickly rises to my cheeks when I realize my words can be taken in two ways.

I let go of his hand hastily and walk back to the table.

"I meant temperature, you feel like you still have a fever, are you even feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answers looking somewhat frustrated.

We finish studying for the night, and he walks me to my car that's parked in front of his house.

I'm about to get in when he grabs my hand, stopping me from opening my door.

"Kim, why were you sitting with Damien at lunch today?" He asks me.

"Why were you with Missy?" I counter.

"I asked first," he spits out.

"We're back together," I answer. His arms shake slightly and his eyes cloud with hatred. He struggles to stay in check for a moment, and a look of calculated calm and loathing finds it's home in his features. He lets go of my hand and looks at me with a scowl.

"What do you see in that tool?"

"He loves me," I snap back, defending Damien.

"Really, because I push the woman I love to have sex with me, and bruise her up," he quips.

"My relationship is none of your concern. I'll see you in class tomorrow," I say, sitting in my car, slamming the door and turning on the engine.

I peel away quickly, leaving Jared shaking in the street behind me.


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

A/N: Sorry i took so long to update. I've been in a major case of writers block, and i've had so many different ideas i felt like i was in an intense game of tug of war with my ideas. But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, It took a lot out of me to write it. R&R  
Xoxo  
Eclipse Babe  
Ps. I'm looking for a beta to help improve my stories and bounce ideas off of. Please shoot me over a PM or tell me in your review if you're interested!  
**WARNING: The following chapter contains harsh language and some domestic violence, please don't read if that stuff makes you uncomfortable.**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
"...women themselves have the right to live in dignity, in freedom from want and freedom from fear."- Kofi Annan

"Hey, Baby," Damien greets me at my locker at the end of the next day, "How was studying with _him_," he hisses out, pulling me close to him from behind so that he can have full access to my exposed neck.

He kisses down my neck until I get the chills and maneuver out of his arms.

"It was alright," I say quietly, remembering the argument Jared and I had before I sped away.

"Did he do anything to upset you?" Damien asks, turning me to face him.

"No, he's just very,…opinionated," I say, putting the last of my books into my locker before shutting it behind me.

"Yeah, well, he should learn to keep those opinions to himself," he says, grabbing my hand and walking me to his car.

"They're his opinions, and he's entitled to them," I say, looking him straight in the eye.

He shrugs, driving to his house. When he's stopped at a red light, I look at him out of the corner of my eye, and see the tension he's holding in his chin.

"I'm going over to his house again tonight," I blurt out before I lose my sudden rush of confidence.

"No, you're not, I don't want him with you. I don't like him and I don't think you should be spending time with him," he almost yells, squeezing my hand tighter in his.

"Damien, really, you can't tell me what to do, you're not my father. I'm going tonight weather you like it or not," I tell him as we get into his empty house.

He quickly slams the door behind him and roughly, pushes me up against the wall, getting right up in my face, squeezing the top of my arms so hard I can feel exactly where they're going to bruise.

"How dare you talk to me like that you fucking bitch. I'm your boyfriend and if I said you're not going, you're not going, understand?" He asks me and I can tell his temper's completely taken over. His eyes are so black it's not natural.

"No, I may be your girlfriend, but not for long if you keep acting like this. I'm going to help him study, Damien, not fuck him. I don't care if you like it or not," I say through clenched teeth.

He steps away from me, and before I can move he slaps me across the face and gets back into it.

I have my eyes closed and I'm turned away from him, holding my cold hand to my stinging face. Knowing inside that Jared was right.

"You don't even love me. If you did you wouldn't go to him. If you really loved me, we wouldn't even be having this argument and I wouldn't have done that to you."

"How could you say I don't love you? I'm still here aren't I?" I look into his eyes and see the real him coming back.

He seems to be really looking at me for the first time and realizing what he did.

"If you do love me, you won't go," He says, looking into my eyes and holding my hand to his heart.

"Ok, I won't go," I resolve as a tear falls down my cheek, knowing I'm in way over my head with him.

"Thank you, Kimmy. I'm so sorry what I did to you, you know my temper can get the best of me sometimes. I didn't really mean to hit you," he says, pulling me gently into his arms, and kissing my stinging cheek, "I promise it'll never happen again," he says, kissing my lips this time as I nod.

I know this won't be the last time, but I don't have it in me to just get up and leave him.

"If it does, we're done," I whisper, snuggling my head into the space where his neck meets his shoulder.

"And that'll be fine with me, because I promise, it'll never happen again. I love you, Kimmy," he says, stroking my hair.

"I love you, too," I say, leaving him to got to the bathroom and wash my face.

I look at myself in the mirror and sigh, "What have you gotten yourself into?" I mutter to my reflection.

I turn off the light, and as I head back to his bedroom I hear him talking on the phone.

"No, I can't tonight, she's staying with me…Yes, yes, I know… Tomorrow, I promise… yes… I can't wait… see you then," I eye him suspiciously from the doorway.

"Who was that?" I ask, kneeling behind him on the bed, hugging his shoulders.

"It was my cousin, I'm meeting up with her in Makah tomorrow night." He turns around to face me and pushes me down on his bed gently.

He lets his hands roam down my body as he kisses me roughly, the kiss quickly getting needy.

He slips his hands under my top so that he's touching the smooth skin of my stomach, and quickly lifts my shirt off over my head.

He looks down at me with desire clouding his eyes.

"Let me make up what I did to you earlier," he whispers in my ear, cupping my breasts in his hands, kissing the skin that spills over the top of my lacy demi-cups.

He backs away from them for seconds so he could get his own shirt out of the way, and then he quickly finds his way back to where he was. I lay under him, almost unresponsive, not really wanting to do this with him, but not wanting to fight with him again.

"Ok, but I don't want to go all the way," I tell him.

"Mmm, that's fine, we can just fool around," he says, reaching around behind me to un clasp my bra.

The second my chest is exposed to him, he quickly takes the peak into his mouth, and pinches and fondles the other.

I close my eyes, trying to ignore the sick feeling I have in the pit of my stomach and at least pretend like I'm enjoying it.

Tired of me being unenthused, he takes one of my hands in his and places it over the bulge in his jeans.

"Kimmy, open your eyes. Look what you do to me, look at how much I want you," He hisses, letting out a moan as he moves my hand around his pants.

"Damien, I don't really want to do this right now," I say, sitting up, folding my arms over my exposed chest.

"You dirty slut, I bet you'd want to do this if you were with Jared," he whispers menacingly, roughly uncrossing my arms so that I'm in full view again.

He pushes me back so that I'm laying down in front of him again, and this time he slips his fingers in the waist of my jeans.

"Damien, stop," I say, trying to grab his wrists and move them out of my pants.

"You are such a fucking prude, but whatever I'll stop. You can leave now since you're not being much fun. I'll talk to you later, and I better not catch you at his house. Don't think I won't check" he dismisses me like some cheap whore.

I quickly get dressed and grab my purse before leaving his house, intending to walk home. It starts drizzling, and by the time I'm barely halfway there, it's getting colder and the rain's picked up.

I start to shiver when I notice a car slowing down next to me. The driver's side window rolls down, exposing Jared's face.

"Do you need a ride?" he asks, slowing the car so he keeps at my pace.

"No, I'm ok. I'm not that far from home," I say, looking straight ahead of me as I continue to pass the huge forest on each side of the road.

"You're not even halfway there, it's cold, and the rain is getting heavier, just get in, you're soaked already. You're going to get sick."

"No really. I'll be fine," I protest, but he stops the car anyway.

"Get in," he growls, and this time I don't protest, I just climb in and cross my arms over my chest.

"Thanks," I mumble, looking shyly out the window.

"No problem. But can I just ask, where's your car?"

"At home. Damien drove me to his house after school, but we got into an argument so I left," I tell him, not wanting to go into the messy details.

I shiver, and he reaches over and turns up the heat.

"What an ass. He wouldn't even drive you home. Great boyfriend you've got yourself," he comments, missing the turn that leads to our houses, instead driving straight onto the highway that leads to Forks.

"Where are we going?" I question, turning to face him as we wait at the light before the highway.

He looks at me, seeing the red mark on my cheek from where Damien hit me.

"What's that?" he asks, gently touching my stinging cheek.

"Nothing," I say, turning my face so that he can't see it.

He pulls off onto the shoulder of the road and turns my face so that he has a clear view of where Damien hit me.

He gently lays each of his fingers over the mark, matching them up to each other.

"He hit you and he was sober. What excuse do you have for him now, Kim?" Jared spits out, gently holding his scorching hand to my cheek.

"It was my fault, I shouldn't have got him mad," I say as a tear slides down my face.

He quickly wipes it away. Holding my face in both of his hands, forcing me to look at him.

"Kim, you need to leave him. No man should ever hit a woman. Ever. You deserve so much better than him," he breathes out, slowly leaning over to kiss my forehead.

I sit there shocked for a moment. _Did he really just show affection to me?_

"I can't just leave him. He'd be pissed and come after me. It's almost happened before, I'd get more hurt that way," I tell him, though again, I don't know why I've found myself opening up to him.

"Wait, so he's done stuff like this before?" he asks in disbelief.

I nod my head slowly.

"Was this all he did to you?"

I hesitate, before nodding, not wanting him to see where Damien grabbed me.

"I'm glad I found you. I'm reporting him to the police" Jared quickly pulls out his cell phone.

"No, don't. I don't want him to get in trouble," I plead, looking Jared in the eyes, lowering his hand that was holding his cell.

"Fine, but if I so much as see a scratch on you, I'll take care of him myself," he resolves, pulling back onto the highway.

We drive all the way out to a coffee shop in Forks and he parks, pinching the bridge of his nose with his two fingers.

"Take off you're sweat shirt and put mine on so you don't freeze," Jared says, handing me a dry sweatshirt from his back seat.

"And what will you wear?" I ask, noticing he's only wearing a t-shirt.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not the one shivering," he comments.

I quickly take off my sweatshirt, forgetting that Damien grabbed me and the red marks would be there.

"You lied. I swear to God I'll kill him. He grabbed you too," he mutters in disbelief.

"No, that was my fault, I…I ran into something," I stammer.

"You ran into something and it gave you a swollen mark in the shape of a hand?" He asks, not in the mood to play this game.

I nod my head knowing he clearly won't hear it.

"You need to leave him. If you don't I won't hesitate to go after him myself."

"And on what grounds are you going to do that? You have had nothing to do with me up until yesterday, and now just because we talk and I helped you study once you think you have the right to tell me what to do with my relationship?" I snap, taking out all of my frustration on him, knowing he doesn't deserve it.

"Did you ever think, maybe I care about you? I'd hate to see anyone have to get pushed around, especially a sweet girl like you. You don't have to put up with him," he says, taking my hand in his and running his thumb over the back of my hand.

I was stunned to silence as the car idled. All I could do was look into his eyes.

"I'm going to go in and get us some drinks. You don't have to face anyone like you are now. I'll be back in a few minutes, then we'll drive somewhere and just talk. What do you like?" He asks me.

"Um, can you get me a Caramel latte?"

"Sure thing. I'll be back in a few," he says, getting out of the car and sauntering into the café.

I play with my phone in my hand until it starts beeping.

I open it and look at the screen, seeing one new text message.

"Where are you? I called your house and your brother said you weren't home," Damien texts.

"It's none of your concern. You wanted me to leave so I left," I text back.

My phone buzzes again, "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"My ex-boyfriend," I respond.

Just as I hit send, Jared opens his door, handing me my latte and a sugar cookie.

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it," he says, as he backs up out of the parking space.

Jared drives until we're up on the cliffs overlooking La Push.

He puts his car in park and takes a sip of his coffee just as my phone rings.

I feel the color leave my cheeks when I see Damien's number pop up on the caller ID.

"It's him isn't it?" Jared asks.

I nod and he holds out his hand wordlessly. I hand it over to him reluctantly, and he opens it, instantly accepting the call.

"What the fuck do you mean ex-boyfriend?" Damien yells in aggravation the second the call connects.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking like that?" Jared yells back.

"Lyakon? What are you doing with her phone? Is she with you?"

"Yes, she is. And she's done with you. I know what you did to her, and if you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll show you what it feels like to be thrown around like a rag doll, understand?"

"I'm not scared of you. You can't tell me what I can and can't do with my girlfriend."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, get over it. She deserves better than you, ass hole."

"The hell she does. I'm exactly what that bitch deserves. Tell her to keep an eye out. I'll be watching, waiting until I have a clear shot at her, make sure she knows that," Damien yells before disconnecting the call.

Jared hands my phone back to me, wiping more tears off my face.

"Don't cry, I really can't handle that," Jared says, giving me an awkward hug in the front seat of his car.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, laying my head on his shoulder, "I'm just scared, now he's going to really hurt me," I confess.

"Shh, don't worry, Kim, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

* * *

Later that night, I'm sitting in my bedroom, staring up at the ceiling, terrified to go to sleep.

Damien texted me a few times that night, trying to get me to talk to him but I refused to respond.

His last text reminded me that he wasn't done with me, and he'd get back at me for telling Jared.

I know he knows which bedroom is mine and I'm terrified he'll come for me.

I turn away from the window when suddenly I hear something hit it.

I freeze and look at the clock on my nightstand, 1:20 AM.

I turn over back towards the window and slowly make my way over to it, looking out to see Jared hanging on the frame, instantly feeling relieved.

I quickly open my window, "Jared, what the hell are you doing?" I ask him.

"Just hanging," he quips, "Move over, I'm gunna jump,"

I quickly move away and he stealthily slips in through the window.

"Surprise," he says, opening his arms out wide in front of me.

"What are you doing surprising me at this time? And half naked in my bedroom no less," I ask, sitting on the foot of my bed.

"I figured you'd be to nervous to sleep, so I figured I'd come as security for the night," he says, sitting down next to me, taking my hand into his. "As long as I live, I promise Damien will never lay a hand on you."

I must admit, I do find it really strange to have him come into my bedroom in the middle of the night just to help me sleep. I should feel creeped out about it, but surprisingly I don't.

"Thank you, Jared, but I don't see why you're doing all this for me," I say, looking into his deep chocolate eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Kim. I just really hate to see girls mistreated. Especially you, you're so sweet, and caring, and helpful, and stubborn, and willing to see only the good in people," he says breathlessly, cupping my face in his hand.

I lean into it and smile. He smiles back at me and kisses my forehead again before walking me to the side of the bed, tucking me under the covers.

He goes to walk away from the bed, headed towards the computer chair across the room, but I catch his hand in mine, sliding over and patting the space on the bed next to me.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

I nod, watching him kick off his sneakers and take of his shirt.

"Is that ok or do you want me to keep it on?" he asks me, referring to his discarded shirt.

"No, it's fine," I whisper, taking in his perfectly sculpted body in front of me.

He slides into the bed next to me on top of the covers, and I wrap my arm tentatively around his sweltering body.

"Is that ok?" I ask, looking up at him.

He nods, "As long as you're comfortable. Listen, I probably won't be here when you get up, but I'll stay here until I hear your parents get up, and I'll pick you up for school tomorrow morning. I don't want you and Rachel going alone. Damien and Aiden are going to be pissed and I don't want you two alone. Paul and Sam will be looking out for you guys too. And Kim, really, you don't have to worry, I'd never let anything happen to you," he tells me as I begin to drift off.

I don't have the energy to protest, tough I know Rachel will be pissed with me when she finds out Jared and I have been spending time together, and he's enlisted the help of her baby's daddy to help look after us because of my crazy ex.


	6. Chapter 6: My Side

**A/N:** YAY! soo i'm back :) Your wonderful reviews inspired me to keep writing. Thank you so much for continuing to read my stories. It means a lot to me that you'd still want to read my stuff. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. There will be more to come in all three of my stories, just please be patient with me:)  
Thank my lovely Beta: Gina Olivia  
She's part of the reason i kept going with my stories.  
So i'm sure you just want to get to reading now so i'll let you.  
**Please Review :)**  
Enjoy!  
XOXO  
Eclipse Babe

* * *

Chapter 6:  
My Side Of The Story

"Woman reaches love through friendship; man reaches friendship through love" - Mohammed Hijazi 

_**Jared's POV**_

I wake up groggily feeling my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I pull it out and see my alarm going off. It's 5:30 in the morning and I have to get ready to start my day.  
I look down at Kim who is still in a deep sleep next to me, noticing the light, finger shaped bruises on her face. It kills me to see them and to know she's going to be in pain, especially at the hands of another man. I lean over and carefully kiss her cheek before sliding my shirt back over my head and quietly slipping out of her window.

I walk quickly along the branch from the window before silently jumping down onto the balls of my feet. It still freaks me out that I can do that.

I run the short two blocks back to my house and sneak back into my bedroom window. A few minutes later she pokes her head into the room just as I was grabbing my towel from my closet.

"Bye, Jared, don't forget to wake up your brother and help your sister get ready for school," she reminds me as if I've suddenly forgotten how to take care of the house.

"I know, Mom, don't worry," I reassure her, walking over to her slight frame and giving her a hug.

"Thank you, honey, I'll see you later," she says, re-clutching her purse and walking out.

I sit down on the edge of my bed, taking a deep breath; my shoulders are already slumped over in defeat. My mom works so hard to keep our family going, and all my dad does is "work" and come home to sleep and change for about an hour every day. For a guy who works as much as he does, the money he brings home sure doesn't show it.

I mean I really don't know what he's out there doing, but I know he's a dick and he sure as hell isn't working. Seriously, I'm more of a father to my siblings than he is. I'm only 17, I haven't even graduated high school yet and I already feel like an adult who's lived and worked way to long. I really just wish my parents would split up so I wouldn't have to deal with him.

Because of my mom's lack of a backbone, I've pretty much taken over the role as father for my two siblings. Brady helps as much as he can. He offered to get a job to help, but Mom and I want to keep him focused on school so he has some hope in getting off the rez. As for Ellie, she's only four, and the cutest and most innocent thing in the world. She deserves a constant figure in her life. And since my parents clearly aren't doing that, it seems fit for me to step in.

At first when my mom told us she was having another baby, I was just creeped out that my parents were actually still doing... that. I wanted nothing to do with the baby until she was born.

That's when my dad started "working" more and more, and I just felt so bad that she'd never have that influence in her life. So I stepped in and took over the role of overprotective older brother.

She means the world to me and if some tool ever did to her what Damien's been doing to Kim I would have handed him his ass already.

I try my hardest to keep that side of my life totally private. No one knows about my family life other than Paul and Sam. Between the three of us, we literally make up America's crappiest families so we kind of work together. Sam's dad is almost as bad as mine, but I have to admit I respect him more for doing it out in the open and not sneaking around hiding things from his family. He's an ass and it's openly known. As for Paul's family, him and his mom have the same short fuse and they're always blowing up on each other. Literally EVERY conversation they've had in the past six months has ended in an argument and one of them storming out of the house for days at a time.

That's when the three of us started our open door policy. We agreed never to lock our doors so when one of us needs an escape from home, he has a place to stay, no questions asked. Honestly, the only happy things Sam and I have in our lives are our imprints.

Sam imprinted on Emily Young, his ex-girlfriend, Leah's, cousin. Yeah, I know it makes him sound like a total prick, but he really had no choice. God dammed spirit warriors crap was all to blame for that. Not that I'm complaining. Nature couldn't have done anything better than to push me in Kim's direction. Especially now with that dickhead ex of hers stalking her life and his best friend Aiden stalking Rachel's.

It's killing Paul everyday to watch her and Aiden acting like a happy couple when the three of us know for a fact that he mentally abuses her just as badly as Damien abuses Kim. What's even worse is that, since Kim took that call in my kitchen the other night, we know Rachel's pregnant with Paul's baby and she won't admit it to him.

He literally went on a nine hour rampage when he saw it while we were phased. I tried my hardest to hide it from him, hoping Rachel could get it out before I did, but one day I just slipped. He was so mad he stayed wolf and ran all the way up to Canada and knocked down at least 500 trees on the way up.

When I finally got him to calm down enough to phase back he broke down. Something I'd never seen him do before, and when we got back home he called her and left about a hundred messages for her telling her they needed to talk. So far she hasn't returned a single one and he's getting desperate.

He was a player, I'll admit, but since that night on the beach, he hasn't been with another girl. That night he really felt loved, and if it weren't for that fight with Aiden he never would have phased for a week and a half straight, leaving him unable to talk to me or Rachel.

Once he was back to human she wanted nothing to do with him because she thought he had just used her for sex. I honestly felt for him and hoped for all of our sakes that he got Rachel to talk to him, or to at least even just look in his direction.

_'It's still so weird to me that just one look can change our lives forever…'_ I think, while looking back at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

In the past few weeks my body had totally changed with no effort. My muscles were tighter and more defined. They'd taken on a bulk that had never been there before. And I've had to have grown at least 6 inches. It's scary, I feel like a whole chunk of my life was taken away from me. I feel fake, not at all like me. I barely recognize myself anymore.

And all of this, for what? We haven't even come across a vampire, save the Cullen clan, but they seem to be keeping up their side of the treaty, so there's really nothing we can do.

All this wolf crap boils down to: 1. Extreme aging; 2. An insanely short temper; and 3. Making us fall madly in love after one look into a random girl's eyes.

Once I'm dressed I walk into Brady's room and hear his music blasting from the headphones in his ears. I walk over and pull one out, earning me a death glare from my younger brother.

"Can I help you?" he slurs.

"Yes, good morning sunshine, it's time for school," I say sarcastically, pulling his covers off of him as I walk out of the room.

"I hate you," he says under his breath, not realizing I could hear him now.

"Love you too," I say, slamming his door and walking out.

Truth is I love the kid to death, but he just has this special way of getting under my skin and making me want to hit him.

I roll off my frustration as I slowly open the door to my little sister's room.I see her black hair sticking out from the top of her blanket and laugh quietly to myself, because I realize she sleeps the same way Kim does.

I bend down next to her bed and uncover her face, before whispering her name.

Her eyelids flutter open and she smiles once she see's it's me who woke her up. "

Good morning, Ellie," I whisper, kissing her forehead before straightening up to open her curtains to let in as much light as possible on this dreary day.

I can already tell something bad is going to go down today, but I remain positive for my siblings as they get ready to leave.

After I've dropped Ellie off at her pre-school, I turn onto Paul's block.

I beep the horn of my truck and Paul climbs into the passenger seat next to me.

After a few silent minutes of driving he finally turns to look at me.

"So why are we going back to your place?" He asks me.

"We're not. We're going to pick up Kim and Rachel from Kim's house," I say turning off onto our street.

"Why? You know she doesn't want to see me. Besides I might snap and I don't want to hurt her or the baby," he shouts and starts shaking.

"Paul, clam down and I'll tell you,"

"Ok, I'm sorry," he says, shaking his head to clear it.

"Yesterday I found out Damien's been hitting Kim and pressuring her to do things she doesn't want to. He threatened her and I don't want to leave either of them alone now," I tell him.

"No fucking WAY are they getting anywhere near them. Did you report him?"

"No, she won't let me. Besides, I'd rather get to him myself. And I'm sure if we fought, Aiden would jump in," I say with an evil sneer.

"Hmm, I love how your mind works," Paul remarks with a huge grin.

I pull into her driveway and Paul and I walk up to the front door ring the bell and Kim opens the door.

"Hi," I say breathlessly staring down at her, She had dressed in a long sleeved shirt to cover her bruises.

"Hey," She says quietly back with a small smile before looking over at Rachel who was sitting in the living room with her back towards us.

"Are you ready to go?" I ask them.

"Yeah," Kim answers, sliding her bag around her body.

"I guess," Rachel says, pushing herself up from the couch and walking over to us with a pout on her face.

As she walks towards us you can kind of see a little bulge through her loose shirt, confirming what we already knew.

I hear Paul's heartbeat speed up next to me before Kim and I walk out ahead of them.

It's seconds before I hear Rachel and Paul's footfalls behind us.

"So how did Rachel react when you told her about us?" I ask.

"She was pissed, but she'll get over it," she responds.

We walk ahead to give them privacy, though I can hear everything he says.

"Rache, we really need to talk," He whispers to her.

"I really don't want to, besides, we have nothing to talk about," she says back trying to act like she doesn't care.

I hear him let out a long hard breath before everyone climbs into the truck and we head off to school.

When we pull into the parking lot, Rachel rushes into the building getting away from Paul and I as quickly as possible, while Paul follows a measured pace behind her on his way to meet up with Sam.

I stay back and help Kim out of the truck and grab her school bag from her.

"You really don't have to do that for me," she says, looking all the way up at me as we walk across the front lawn of the school.

"I want to."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you already," I comment with a small smile.

"I'm serious. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" She asks, and I can see the true wonder in her eyes.

"Kim, really, you're such a pure and honestly good person. I feel like you really need someone who appreciates that about you and won't take that for granted. Besides, I happen to think you're more than just a little cute," I say widening my smile.

I catch a blush rising in her cheeks, and she looks down bashfully, making her eyelashes gently touch the apples of her cheeks.

"So, how are you feeling?" I ask her when we finally reach her locker.

"I'm fine," she says with a meek smile.

"You're lying. How much pain are you in?" I ask, tilting her face up to me.

"I'm ok, really," she says, but I can hear her fighting down tears.

"Kim you don't have to hold it in forever," I tell her, covering her hand with mine.

She forces a smile and closes her locker just before Damien and Aiden walk down the hall giving her death glares.

My hands start to tremble and the only thing that keeps me from killing him right there is her steady hand in mine.

"Don't, he's really not worth it," she pleads with me.

One look into her eyes and my whole insides melt.

"Ok, for now," I agree, "Did you tell Rachel what was going on with him?" I ask wondering how her best friend would react.

"She was just mad I hadn't told her earlier," She tells me.

"I bet you wish you did," I say as we walk down the hall, hand in hand to her homeroom.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you in bio?" she asks as the bell rings.

"Yeah, I'll be there," I say before leaving her to get to my own homeroom.

First period flies by, and I leave early to meet Kim at her Englishclass.

Her eyes light up when she sees me, and a stupid grin breaks out onto my face.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me.

"Waiting to walk you to Bio, obviously," I say feeling all light and happy all of a sudden.

"Hmm, I can't complain," She says with a smile of her own.

We walk and make small talk on the way to class, and we're still a couple of the first people to arrive.

We sit down at our shared lab table a little closer together then normally. She's sitting there sketching when Damien walks in and drops a note on her side of the table.

I watch her open it and read it, catching how upset it makes her before she quickly tries to hide it. With hands shaking, she stuffs it into the back of her sketch book before I get a chance to read it.

I lean over to ask but then our teacher starts the lesson.

Throughout the whole class I never take my eyes off of her.

Finally, when the period is over and it's time for gym, I catch her hand in mine.

"What did the note say?" I ask, fury burning through me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," she says stuffing everything into her book bag, and I see the fear in her eyes.

I let go of her hand and turn my face away from her.

"Give it to me, I want to see it," I say holding my hand out.

She slowly drops it into the palm of my hand and I quickly open it

_Listen you slut,_  
_I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I'm not done with you. We're not done. I will get you back, I'm the only thing a piece of crap like you deserves. Just wait; you'll see. When you least expect it, I'll be there. Tell your little friend The Whore to watch her back, too. I'll take down everyone around you, saving you for last just so I can watch you suffer. Just wait, and if you tell ANYONE about this you will have hell to pay…_

"That son of a bitch," I growl, speeding down the hall towards the gym even faster than I planned to.

Seeing me so enraged, Paul and Sam were quick to follow behind me. They tried to calm me down but I wasn't hearing it, I was just purely seeing red.

I caught him right outside the gym and pushed him against the wall.

"Who the fuck do you think you are threatening her like that? She's not property," I yell into his face.

"Don't touch me, Lyakon," he yells trying to push me off.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily," I yell back, pushing him harder against the wall.

By that time, Paul has read the note too and he's just as mad.

"You dick," he spits at Aiden, throwing the first punch. In seconds we're surrounded by a large ring of students gathered to watch the fight.

I start shaking and everything goes black, as the animal in me takes over. I feel flesh hitting flesh, and every time there's contact I feel better and better.

Suddenly I hear something crunch and feel something warm and wet on the back of my hand. That's when the animal in me is finally satisfied and allows it's human counterpart to take back control.

Everyone around us is silent in shock.

Aiden is on the floor clutching his jaw staring at me with wide eyes while I straddled a passed out Damien on the floor with a bloody nose and split lip. I slowly get up and see the blood on my hands, before looking over and seeing a horrified Kim.

"I'm so sorry," I stammer out as she stares at me in complete disbelief before taking a step away from me.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry to get everyone excited, it's just another boring author's note, but i hope you keep reading anyway. Ok, so, i'm not going to lie, i was a little upset when i realized no one was reviewing the last chapter. I mean most of you who comment had been faithful to the story since chapter one. Then when my lovely reviewer Obsethed1 let me know about the problem she was having reviewing i realized i deleted the last author's note and those of you who commented on that weren't allowed to review on "chapter 6" again. so i'm super sorry about that, and just wanted to let everyone know what was up :) so if you wanted to let me know what you thought of the last chapter you can just leave it here. Thanx a ton for those of you who care about this story enough to keep reading. I'll deff be back with another chapter soon as long as you're willing to keep reading.

so please review the last chapter, I'd make me happy :)  
Thanx a ton!  
xoxo  
Eclipse Babe


End file.
